


Drunk Wishes and Stupid Kisses

by sarveniraven



Series: Drabble Dump for Productivity 2k15 [3]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drunk Jareth, F/M, etc - Freeform, vague sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarveniraven/pseuds/sarveniraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth gets smashed and makes a wish. To his surprise (and Sarah's annoyance), it comes true.</p><p>As usual for the series, unedited and incomplete. Just a drabble so I keep on writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Wishes and Stupid Kisses

Goblin ale had a remarkable tendency to reduce the shrieking, uncontrollably ridiculous mass of goblins to drunk, passed-out--and often still shrieking--ones. To the Goblin King, however, the stuff smelled suspiciously like rot, tasted even worse, and never once succeeded to give him even the smallest buzz. When it came to drinking, he relied mainly on wine. But tonight, in his desire to be well and truly smashed, he toasted himself with a large bottle of human-made rum thrust in the air.

Getting a buzz on the stuff was easy--the work of three or four gulps. With the consumption of half the bottle, Jareth began to find it difficult to stand without swaying. It was no matter; he was in his own chambers and had no qualms seating himself wherever he wished. He half-sat, half-fell on the thick maroon carpet with a whooping cackle, draining more of his rum as he went.

"If only Sarah could see me now," he slurred, only half-aware of what he was saying and giggling at the face he thought she'd make. "What a laugh she would have at the defeated king."

Clumsily, the Goblin King conjured a crystal, eyeing the picture in its depths with surprise and distaste. He only watched for a few moments as two bodies moved together, naked and sweating. As he glared away from the sight inside the orb, he wished idly that Sarah was in his own bed instead just as the crystal slipped from his grasp. It shattered on the floor an instant before Jareth heard a shriek of surprise and outrage from the direction of his four-poster. Scrambling to his feet, rum sloshing out of the bottle as he did, he gaped at Sarah while she fumbled to pull his sheets over her naked form.

"Jareth, you perverted fuck!" Sarah screeched as she settled the sheets over her torso. "What the hell am I doing here?"

"I... wished for you," he told her, his surprise dissipating rapidly into a smug grin.

"How are you able to grant your own wishes?" she asked between gritted teeth, emerald eyes scorching enough to melt any self-satisfaction except, apparently, that of the Goblin King. He kept on smirking--much to her irritation--and she folded her arms and waited, eyebrows raised, for an explanation.

He swaggered over to the bed, stumbling a few times in the process, and struck what could only be called a drunk parody of his usual imposing pose, as he was swaying and unable to keep a straight face.

"The conditions of my making a wish for myself involving another person is that either I must acquire their consent or a similar wish to my own must be made by that person simultaneously," he told her, careful to enunciate so that he would not trip over his explanation, although his words did still slur a little. As he continued, his grin became wolfish. "And I must also grant the other person's wish, under threat of eternal Bogging."

As Jareth spoke, Sarah's face turned redder and redder. Her knuckles were white where she clenched the sheets with her fists, and the rage had faded from her eyes. She was silent after he'd finished before she finally choked out, "What was your wish, then?"

His smile was lascivious as he seated himself as gracefully as he could manage in front of her on the bed. "Just to have you in my bed, precious Sarah, and here you are. What was yours?"

"Well, it didn't involve a drunk Goblin King, that's for sure," she retorted, her face crimson.

"But it did involve a sober one?"

"That's... really none of your business, Jareth!" Sarah snapped too quickly. He nodded in mock understanding, patting her knee, and she slapped his hand away. "Why were you even making shitfaced wishes?"

"It's the seventh anniversary of your triumph, precious," he told her, punctuating the statement with a long gulp of the rum he still held. She grabbed for the bottle and placed it out of his grasp as he went on. "I wanted to forget for a night."

"Looks like you did an excellent job of it," she commented, her tone dry. Deciding he'd rather return to his even more inebriated state--human alcohol went quickly through his system, and he was already back to buzzed--than listen to her judgment, Jareth lunged for the rum. Before he could reach it, his wrists were manacled in a strong grip, and Sarah found it was her turn to smirk. "Nice try. I have a younger brother, if you remember, and he tries all the same tricks."

Leaning in, he kissed her once, gently. It was little more than a peck, but her grip loosened in surprise and he snatched back his arms with a triumphant laugh. "Not all the same, precious."

"You don't fight fair!" she cried indignantly, her cheeks flaming.

"Goblin King," he said by way of reply, shrugging. "I never claimed to fight fair, darling. Are you going to tell me what your wish was now, or must I guess?"

Sarah inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly through her nose. "Well," she began, wrinkling her nose in indecision. Of course he would know if she lied, but perhaps she could dodge the question instead. "Don't you already know?"

"I haven't the slightest inkling. The magic doesn't tell me the other wish when it's my own wish being fulfilled," he told her. By that point, the alcohol had worn off almost completely, and he felt the smallest bit of guilt at having wished her to the Underground, even if he had been at the height of drunkenness at the time.

"And I can't leave until it's fulfilled?"

"I don't suppose so," Jareth replied with a shrug. "I've never had a person rescind their wish."

With a groan, Sarah let herself fall backward, hitting the pillow behind her with a muffled thud. "I thought it was harmless! It's not the first time I've wished it, and this has never happened before now!"

"Do you often make wishes about me when you're engaged in intercourse with other people?"

"Yes," she admitted as nonchalantly as she could manage. It was easier when she wasn't meeting his gaze, so she stared at the ceiling above the frame of Jareth's four poster bed. "Sometimes."

"What sort of wishes?"

"Frivolous ones."

"Such as?"

"The one that led me here."

"Which was?"

"Nothing important."

Exhaling sharply, Jareth tugged at her arm until she was sitting up and held her chin until she met his eyes. "We cannot continue speaking in circles forever, precious."

"We can definitely try," she responded with a small smile that dissipated as quickly as it had appeared.

He said nothing in reply, but he leveled a gaze at her that was not amused until she relinquished.

"Fine, fine! I wished I was doing what I did with you instead." Once she had blurted it out, both of them were silent for a time, eyeing one another without a word or a movement. Finally, Jareth released his grip on her chin, sliding his hand instead to card through her dark hair.

"And do you still wish for this?"

"Yes?" It came out like a question, and he leaned forward to press his lips to hers.


End file.
